Life As We Know It
by Fishy56789
Summary: Danny and Ethan ask Lydia to be their surrogate to have a baby, but Stiles, her fiancé is kinda freaking out about it. Allison and Scott are trying to get pregnant too... Just read it! Stydia, Scallison, Dethan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This could be it, Allison," Scott said excitedly. "We could be pregnant."

"I know," she kissed him on the cheek.

"How much longer?"

"Four minutes."

Scott squeezed her hand and they both kept staring at the little white stick in Allison's other hand.

They heard their front door open. Both Allison and Scott hurried out of the bathroom and saw a very angry Stiles in their living room.

"Stiles," Scott exclaimed as Allison shoved the pregnancy test up her sleeve.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't.. I just... Ugh!"

"Stiles?" Allison said hesitantly. "Did you and Lydia get into a fight?"

"Gosh, that woman! Don't even mention her to me right now."

"Well she is your fiancé,"

"I know!" Stiles said collapsing onto a chair. "I keep telling her that. She should be carrying my baby, not anybody else's!"

"What?" Both Scott and Allison exclaimed sitting down on the couch, leaning towards Stiles.

"Ethan and Danny, they want to have a baby. Lydia volunteered to be their surrogate and they're totally on board."

"And you don't want her to?" Scott asked, his brows creased.

"I mean, I want Danny and Ethan to be happy and to have baby, but..." Stiles licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair. "I just... When I imagine Lydia pregnant, it's with my baby. I don't know... It's selfish, I know, but.."

"No," Allison said gently, "I think it makes perfect sense, but it's her body and she's trying to do a really amazing thing for her friends. Pus it's Lydia..."

"You're right," Stiles sighed. "She's so freaking stubborn."

The front door opened again and an also angry Lydia came bursting through. She saw Stiles and groaned.

"Gosh, why do both of our best friends have to be married to each other?"

"Lydia,"

"No, Stiles. I'm going to do this. I know you don't like it, especially since Aiden is going to be around, but I'll be pregnant and fat so there's no way he'll even look at me. And I know people will talk and they'll think it's ours or whatever, but I don't care! I've spent way too long caring about what people think."

"Lydia.."

"No, I'm not finished. I know you don't like the twins, but Ethan's a really good guy and Danny is one of my best friends. They deserve this. I want to do this. I'm going to do this!"

Stiles looked at her.

"Okay, I'm done." Lydia said, nodding at Stiles, giving him permission to talk.

"Lydia," he got up from his chair and walked over to her. "I know you're going to do this. And I accept that. We'll do this together, okay?"

Lydia threw her arms around Stiles. He kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Thanks guys," Stiles said to Allison and Scott.

"No problem, dude," Scott said.

"Alright," Lydia said, "we better get going. Got a long day tomorrow."

"Wait, they're doing it tomorrow?" Stiles said, urgently.

"Yes, they already have the embryos they just needed a surrogate."

"Embryos? As in more than one?"

"Well, it looks like you guys have lots to talk about, so better be going." Scott shooed them out the door as they kept bickering.

Scott shut the door and looked at Allison excitedly.

"Wow," she said, in a daze. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Allison," Scott yelled, "the pregnancy test!"

Her eyes widened as if she had forgotten. She slipped the test out of her sleeve and turned it over.

Her eyes met with Scott's.

"It's positive!"

**Read and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Warnings: I don't own teen wolf... It's a little less supernatural than actual Beacon Hills. A little less crazy.

"Stiles, stop touching that."

"What?" He looked at Lydia indigently.

"It's a baby in a uterus," Danny said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and put the plastic, model baby back in the plastic, model uterus.

Ethan hadn't said much the whole day; Danny said he was just nervous. Danny and Lydia both seemed very calm. Stiles was also nervous, but unlike Ethan, Stiles talks more when he's nervous.

"So how does this whole thing work?" Stiles asked. "You know, since there are two sperms and no egg."

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"They mixed our sperm together to make one sperm and then we have an egg donor," Danny explained, not seeming to be annoyed by all the questions.

"Great, cool!" Stiles said drumming his hands on his legs. "Awesomeness..."

"Stiles shut up and sit down," Lydia ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Stiles sat down next to Lydia.

She was dressed in a hospital gown and she looked pale. Stiles took her hand and kissed it. She gave him a small smile, maybe apologizing for making him be there, maybe thanking him.

He could now tell that they were all nervous. Ethan and Stiles were showing it more, but Lydia and Danny just as anxious.

A female doctor walked in and nodded at everyone.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Winderfield. How are we doing today?"

They all muttered back greats and goods.

"Wonderful." She said. "Okay so who do we all have here? I know Ethan and Danny, of course."

They both nodded at her politely.

"I'm Lydia Martin," Lydia said, smiling, "the surrogate."

"Of course," Dr. Winderfield smiled back. "This is a wonderful thing you're doing. I know it seems scary, but you're in good hands."

Stiles scoffed at the cliche.

Dr. Winderfield turned her attention to Stiles. She looked pointedly at him, "And who might you be?"

"Hmm?" Stiles said nervously, "Stiles. I'm Stiles. I'm, uh.. Me and Lydia..."

"He's my fiancé," Lydia interrupted.

Stiles nodded in agreement, partly thanking Lydia for saving him from the awkwardness that is Stiles Stilinski.

The doctor's accusing looks turned into understanding and friendliness.

"Well nice to meet you both," she looked at her clipboard, jotting something down. "Okay Lydia, if you'll follow me into the room across the hall. We will be starting the procedure. We will be planting five embryos in your uterus; this makes it more likely for you to actually get pregnant."

Lydia nodded pleasantly; trying to bite down the 'I know' that Stiles knew she was dying to say.

"Okay, well follow me!"

Lydia nodded. Danny pulled her into a big hug and whispered something into her ear. Ethan gave her a half hug and and her hand a squeeze, too nervous to say any words. Lydia stopped in front of Stiles.

"You're gonna do great," Stiles said, rubbing her arms.

She looked into his eyes, "It's a lot of pressure."

"Yeah, it is," Stiles knew better than to lie to Lydia.

He kissed the top of her head and she gave them all a small smile before following Dr. Winderfield down the hall.

**Read and Review Please! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week and a half since the embryos were implanted. Lydia had been taking three pregnancy tests per day. She had only two positives and the rest were negatives. They were getting nervous.

Danny, Ethan, Lydia, and Stiles all sat all in a row in the waiting room of the doctor's office. They held hands: Ethan's thumb drawing circles on Danny's hand, Danny's hand clasped tightly with Lydia's, and Lydia's hand intertwined with Stiles's and brought up to his pursed lips.

"Lydia Martin."

All four stood up and followed the nurse into the room they were in last time.

None of them said anything. Stiles was dying to crack a joke to get Lydia to smile, but he suppressed it in case Danny and Ethan didn't appreciate it.

"Hey, you guys," Dr. Winderfield entered the room. "So we're having some inconclusive results, huh?"

Danny, Ethan, and Lydia stayed quiet; they weren't in the mood for Dr. Sunshine to ask them dumb questions.

"Yeah," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah we are."

"Okay we'll do a test and see what's up, alright?"

The test and results seemed to take forever. Finally, Dr. Winderfield came back into the room.

"It seems that you're not pregnant," Dr. Winderfield said gently. "I'm so sorry. Implanted embryos do take a longer time to settle into the womb and begin to grow, so there may be a chance that you are pregnant and your body just doesn't know it yet. There is also the more likely predicament that the implantation didn't work. I would advise you to take a few more pregnancy tests in the next couple of weeks. If they start becoming positive then you should schedule an appointment immediately. I'll leave you to process this all."

No one said anything. After a few minutes, tears started streaming down Danny's face. Ethan grabbed his had and kissed it, endearingly. Ethan had a pained look on his face; Stiles knew that he was just trying to be strong for Danny.

"I'm sorry," Lydia's voice rasped after Danny slowed down his crying. Her voice sounded so broken, it made Stiles's heart ache.

"No, Lydia this isn't your fault," Ethan told her. Danny nodded in agreement.

She nodded slightly; Stiles knew she didn't believe them. Stiles could tell she blamed herself.

Danny and Ethan left, both giving Lydia a kiss on the top of the head. Stiles and Lydia sat together in silence.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked. He didn't ask her if she was okay; he knew the answer to that.

"It wasn't even my baby," she said quietly. "It never even existed."

Lydia looked at Stiles. There were tears in her eyes.

"Why am I so sad over something I never had, something I never even would've had?"

Stiles let her cry into his shirt. He held her. Her sobs brought tears to his eyes.

"Right this way," the door opened. A nurse and another couple stopped, embarrassed, in the door way seeing that a Stiles and Lydia were still there. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm so sorry."

"No, we were leaving," Stiles said. He looked at the couple behind the nurse and his jaw dropped.

He stood up lifting Lydia up with him, " Scott? Allison?"

The couple waved sheepishly at him, "Hey!"

**Read and Review pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The nurse took a step back, shocked that the two couples knew each other. She just nodded at all of them and exited the room hurriedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott tried to ask casually.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Stiles yelled, his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, I asked first."

"Oh my gosh, what are we, ten?" Lydia rolled her eyes. Her voice was still stuffy and her makeup was running, but Stiles was glad she was sounding a little bit more like herself.

"Look," Allison said, "Scott and I have been trying for a while to get pregnant and we think we are."

Stiles and Lydia stared at the other couple.

"Wait, you didn't tell us!?" Lydia burst out.

"Scott, how could you not tell me?" Stiles asked, outraged.

"It's kind of something just between us, you know?" Scott said, as he took Allison's hand. "It's sacred, personal."

"Please, Allison has told me every detail about everything," Lydia said. "Nothing you guys do or say is just between you two. You tell Stiles and me everything and then _we_ talk about it."

"Lydia!" Allison complained, her eyes wide.

Scott shook his head. "So you guys didn't answer my question. What are you guys doing here? Are you pregnant?" He glanced at Lydia.

Lydia looked away.

Stiles shook his head. "There's a possibility that she might be, but most likely the embryos didn't stick on or whatever.."

"Oh, Lydia," Allison said, putting an arm around her friend. "It's okay. I mean you can try again, right?"

Lydia nodded. She straightened up and brushed herself off. "Of course we can. Stiles, we should probably get going. Good luck, you guys." She genuinely smiled at Allison and Scott.

Stiles straightened up too. "Yeah, call us when you hear the results."

"Why don't you just wait for us," Scott suggested. "The test won't take long and we want you guys to be the first to hear."

Stiles glanced at Lydia. She was very fragile and sensitive and if Allison _was_ pregnant the she might become even more fragile and sensitive.

"Yeah," Lydia grinned, "we'll wait in the lobby! Good luck!"

Her and Stiles walked out of the room. They walked in silence down the long hallway. They sat back down in their chairs in the lobby, ignoring the strange look from the secretary who was wondering why they weren't leaving.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked gently. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not looking at him.

"Lydia, Allison's right, they can implant more embryos. You can try again. This isn't your fault."

"But what if it is?" Lydia looked up at him with big eyes. "What if it is my fault? What if I can't have babies? Yeah, maybe the embryos just didn't latch on, but what if it's me?" Her voice choked.

"It's not, Lydia."

Tears formed in her eyes. "What if I can't even have our baby?"

Stiles looked up at her. As much as that broke his heart to see Lydia this way, and how much it would break his heart if it was true, Stiles's heart jumped a little when she said 'our baby'. They never really talked about kids. Lydia knew Stiles wanted kids, but Stiles never knew how Lydia felt.

"Our baby." Stiles repeated. It wasn't a question or even a statement. He just loved the sound of that.

Lydia looked up at him and smiled a little. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Then, Stiles saw Allison and Scott walking hand in hand. They had tears in their eyes.

**Are they tears of joy or sadness!? Review Please!**


End file.
